1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a frame structure. Particularly, the invention relates to a frame structure of an organic light emitting diode display module.
2. Description of Related Art
Information and communication technology (ICT) industry has become today's mainstream industry, and since a flat-panel display serves as a communication interface between man and information, development of the display is very important. Since an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has features and advantages of self-luminous, wide viewing angle, fast response time, low operation voltage, suitable for low temperature operation and high photoelectric conversion efficiency, etc., it is expected to become a mainstream of displays of the next generation.
In the conventional OLED display, a frame structure thereof is rather complicated, which results in a high cost and the frame structure cannot be lighted and thinned.